


Wrong Disc

by MissDavis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Humor, M/M, Mary's DVDs, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 03:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9415049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissDavis/pseuds/MissDavis
Summary: Two years later and DVDs that Mary made before she died are still showing up every now and then. Thankfully.





	

"But how could she have made a DVD about this case?" Lestrade asked again as he followed John and Sherlock into John's flat. "She's been dead for nearly two years. Er, sorry, John," he added, as if realizing how insensitive he sounded. "I just don't understand it."

John shrugged, ushering Donovan and Dimmock and a couple of other officers into his living room as well. He didn't really understand it, either, but there it was: Mary had somehow found time to make dozens of DVDs for him and Sherlock before she died, and managed to arrange for them to be delivered just when they were most needed. He suspected Mrs. Hudson was the one who was responsible for that; a suspicious number of the discs seemed to have been accidentally mixed up with her post. 

"My theory is that she spent most of her maternity leave making videos," Sherlock said, shuffling through the pile of envelopes that held the DVDs in question. "I'm told watching a newborn 24/7 is deadly boring, and Mary never liked to be bored."

Lestrade squinted at him. "You sure she wasn't another secret Holmes sibling?"

"She was a bit short to be a Holmes," Sherlock said, "but possibly nearly smart enough." He grinned and John couldn't keep a matching expression off his face as Sherlock slipped the DVD into the player and then sat next to him on the sofa. He rested a hand on John's knee and John put his own hand on top of it, then settled back to watch the video, eager to get a new glimpse of Mary. He still missed her, though what he had with Sherlock was in many ways more satisfying, even if he did refuse to move back to Baker Street until Rosie was old enough to be trusted around its many chemical and other dangers.

"Hello, John." On the television screen, Mary gave a wistful smile. "If you're watching this it means I'm dead..." She paused and the smile gave way to a sigh. "And that you still haven't figured out if you're straight or bisexual."

Everyone in the room froze for a moment, until Sherlock's smug voice cut into the shocked silence. "Oh, he's watched this one already. Haven't you, John?"

John leapt over the coffee table to reach the telly. "Wrong disc! Sorry! Sorry!"

"Oi, wait!" Donovan shouted. "I want to hear what she has to say!" 

John jabbed at the eject button hard enough to jostle the wooden stand the DVD player sat on—the telly itself wobbled but he steadied it with his other hand. 

Sherlock was giggling just as hard as all of the Scotland Yarders. John killed the power to the DVD player and glared at him. "Did you put that disc in on purpose?"

"No." Sherlock shook his head, eyes squeezed shut with the effort of trying to rein in his laughter. "But you have to admit it was funny."

"Do you want Mary's help on this case or not?"

Sherlock nodded, but he was still chuckling.

"Because I think I could find another disc to show everyone," John said, picking up the stack of DVDs. "A special one that she sent just for you?"

Sherlock's eyes widened. "You wouldn't."

John tipped his head, taking advantage of the rare opportunity to look down at Sherlock. They held each other's gaze for several moments before Sherlock looked away. "Mary's advice has repeatedly proven to be extremely perceptive and extraordinarily helpful," he said, apparently speaking to an indeterminate spot on the wall.

John turned back to the telly. "I'll take that as an apology," he said, and put the right disc in to play.

**Author's Note:**

> I made [a collection for "Mary's DVDs" fics](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Marys_DVDs)\--feel free to write your own and add them!


End file.
